jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Har-Har Links
20px|Links Links von S3E3 Benutzerhauptseite C2FU 10px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Har-Har Links S3E3s Kom-Speicher Sammlung UNDER CONTRUCTION Beiträge 100px right SE3E: Diit-diit-doo-duuut... C2FU: Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder, S3? - Oh, wir haben Gäste! Willkommen auf der Diskussionsseite von Meister Har-Har Links, . S3E3: BIEEEP-BOOP-BIEE-BÖÖÖÖÖP! C2FU: S3E3, benimmt dich! S3E3: Oooooooooooooooo... C2FU: Hm. Wie auch immer... Ich bin C2FU, der Protokolldroide meines Meisters, und verwalte das alles hier. S3E3 speichert alle Daten von Meister Links. Ihr könnt euch gerne an mich wenden, wenn Ihr Fragen an meinen Meister habt; ich werde sie an ihn weiterleiten. S3E3: Bop-Biee-bääääp! C2FU: S3E3 möchte darauf hinweisen, dass er auch alle ältere Kommunikation mit Meister Har-Har Links speichert. Ihr könnt seinen Kom-Speicher hier abrufen. Ganz allein Eure Entscheidung - ich wurde jedoch angewiesen euch darauf hinzuweisen, dass in diesem kleinen Mülleimer hier auch andere ganz interessante Sachen gespeichert sind. S3E3: Düüüt-düüt-doooo-duuuut! C2FU: Da hast du ausnahmsweise Recht, S3. Nun, seht euch ruhig um. Vielleicht könnt ihr Meister Links auch im kontaktieren - Wenn er nicht gerade auf einer Mission ist. __TOC__ |- |align="left" style="padding:4px; border:0px solid #000000; background: #FFFFFF"| Treffen Mittwoch ist Ok. -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3 07:50, 27. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Okay, Dienstag erste Pause, Bücherei kommt es doch endlich mal dazu. jjjjjuuuut. Bis dann, Jojo1000 13:22, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Wir könnens einfach nicht, hm? Ich schreib gleich noch mal, muss grade weg! -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3 09:50, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Geplanter Artikel: Sarro Xai Hallo HHL, ich habe dich ja schon beim Artikel Worror darauf hingewiesen, dass es den Artikel schon gibt und wir konnten damit ein doppeltes einstellen des Artikels verhindern. Nun habe ich einen weiteren solchen Fall gefunden, denn auch den Artikel Sarro Xai gibt es meiner Meinung nach schon: Sarro Xaj. Villeicht solltest du in Zukunft, bevor du dich bereits bemühst, Infos zu einem neuen Artikel zusammenzutragen, erst einmal gründlich(er) recherchieren? Sonst hoffe ich das du noch viele, nicht existierende, Artikel findest. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 19:24, 26 Mai 2009 (CEST) :Hehe, bei Worror kann man nichts sagen, der existierende Artikel war falsch geschrieben... Diesmal ist Xaj aber die richtige Schreibweise... Pandora Diskussion | Admin 19:43, 26. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Das mit Sarro hat mir Ben auch schon gesagt. Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn der im deutschen Die Regel der Zwei mit "i" geschrieben wird? Is ja auch egal... -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3 07:16, 27. Mai 2009 (CEST) Prolog *Hey cool, ist nicht schlecht. Da sind bloß 1 oder 2 Rechtschreibfehler drin mehr nicht. Ich glaub das Buch les' ich mir ganz durch wenns fertig is Bild:;-).gif. Gruß Delta 38 17:17, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) :OK, Bewertungsdings is jetz fertig. Bitte ab jetzt hier! Republic Commando (Spiel) Ich wollte fragen, ob ich bei dir mit dem Artikel evtl. helfen kann, für die form oder sowas. Boss 20:04, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Bin im Moment noch bei der Info-Suche... heißt, zocken und schreiben gleichzeitig. Du könntest das Ganze überprüfen? -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3 07:50, 29. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Ja klar. Ich kenn mich mit dem Spiel sehr gut aus. Boss 19:17, 29. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Dann mach mal. Wenn du willst, kannst du auch Stichpunkte posten. Dann gehts schneller... -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3 20:44, 29. Mai 2009 (CEST) Frage Hi, ich hab da al ne Frage, nämlich wie man das mit der Begrüßung macht (ich meine das man gleich mit dem richtigen Namen begrüßt wird) weil ich das voll cool finde. Darth Devler 16:46, 4. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :mit --''Re'turcye mhi'' Te Ani'la Mand'alor Mandalore ' 17:10, 4. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Dann wird der Name des Benutzers, der die Seite aufruft angezeigt, und wenn er nicht angemeldet ist, dann Jedi. Dein Benutzername: -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL]] C2FU & S3E3 19:43, 4. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Fan-Fiction Hi Har-Har Links, es tut mir leid, dir mitteilen zu müssen, dass die Seite Benutzer:Har-Har_Links/Har-Har_Links Material enthält, das gegen unsere Richtlinien bezüglich Fanfiction verstößt. Fanfiction, wie auf der genannten Seite vorhanden, ist in der Jedipedia nicht erlaubt. Ich bitte dich, dieses innerhalb einer Woche extern (z.B. auf dem deutschen Star Wars-Fanfiction-Wiki) zu sichern, da dieses nach Ablauf dieser Frist von einem Administrator gelöscht wird. Vielen Dank. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 23:47, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Noch mal wegen Treffen Hi HHL! Mit dem Treffen ginge Mittwoch, der 17.Juni. ( damit es endlich doch mal klappt (vor Bücherei, erste Pause) Könntest du vielleicht dein KotOR 1 mitbringen? Bei meinem läuft nämlich die vierte Installations CD nicht mehr wenn ich versuche es zu installieren. Wäre sehr nett, denn du weißt ja, wie gut das Spiel ist. Danke im Voraus in Erwartung einer Antwort, Jojo1000 20:10, 12. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Ich muss leider nochmal der Böse sein... JP:WJNI! Könnt ihr das bitte über Mail, ICQ, Skype, MSN, etc. klären? Viele Grüße, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 20:48, 12. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Jaja, unser Buh-Mann. Urai, du hättest das Zeug zum Admin. Bild:;-).gif Hast du denn so was, Jojo? Schreib mir einfach mal: e-Mail schreiben! Und bist du dir eigentlich darüber im klaren, dass wir Mittwoch frei haben? -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3 23:03, 12. Jun. 2009 (CEST) FanArt Hallo Har-Har Links Gemäß Jedipedia:Richtlinien#Bilder darf jeder Benutzer bis zu 10 FanArts für seine Benutzerseite hochladen. Du hast diese Anzahl jedoch weit überschritten. Ich muss die daher bitten, bei allen diesen Bildern bis 10 einen Löschantrag zu stellen, ansonsten müssen alle gelöscht werden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:14, 25. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Das ist mir relativ neu; diese Regel hab ich aber mal gefunden und irgendjemanden gefragt, ob sie noch gilt. Der- oder Diejenige hat dann aber geantwortet, dies sei nicht so, deswegen hab ich mich nicht weiter dran gestört. Es ist natürlich möglich, dass die neueren Richtlinien das jetzt vorsehen. Ich muss nochmal ansehen, was exakt jetzt als FanArt gilt... Bild:;-).gif -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3 07:14, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Komm bitte zu einer Entscheidung, welche du behalten willst, ansonsten werden wilkürlich welche gelöscht. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:00, 11. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ICQ mein ICQ konto is irgentwie kaputt. wenn ich versuche mich anzumelden heist es falsches kennwort oder ungültiges konto. daher hab ich jetzt ein neues konto. du kannst mich jetzt unter der nummer 552311186 erreichen. Gruß Delta 38 14:08, 30. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Fehler in HotCat Hallo Har Har Links, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du teilweise falsche Änderungen mit HotCat gemacht hast. Dies liegt nicht an dir, sondern an einem Fehler im Programm. Der Fehler wurde inzwischen behoben, doch anscheinend ist auf deinem Computer noch die alte Version des Programmes im Cache gespeichert. Daher wollte ich dich bitten, dass du auf allen geöffneten Jedipedia-Seiten die Tasten Strg und F5 drückst, damit das Programm neu geladen wird und der Fehler nicht mehr auftritt. Vielen Dank, 18:07, 8. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Ich empfehle dir, den Einsatz von HotCat zu unterlassen, denn bei dir kommt es immer zu Fehlern, die die Löschung aller Kategorien verursachen.--Anakin Skywalker 17:00, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Könnte man versuchen, diesen Fehler zu beheben? Ich arbeite mit Firefox 3.5.1. -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 13:31, 21. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Cotor Zirkel des Krieges Hi, HHL ! Ich wollte dich fragen wo du dieses Fan-Werk her hast und ob man sich das irgendwo herunterladen kann. Danke im Voraus, Jojo1000 14:51, 12. Aug. 2009 (CEST)! P.S. Vielleicht hast du am ersten Schultag Zeit (vor; nach Schule)? Dann könnten wir uns endlich mal treffen. :Den Zirkel des Krieges kannst du dir unter cotor.blogspot.com bzw. direkt hier runterladen. Ich kanns dir aber auch schicken, zusammen mit einer neuen Version meines Buches ;-) für das ich immer noch einen Titel brauche... Naja. Unsere Klasse ist umgezogen in Raum U114, also an der Bücherei?! Lässt sich da was machen? Ich werde so gegen 20 vor da sein, hab aber auch schon 'ne andere "Verabredung". -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 12:19, 13. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Schick mir dann doch mal dein Buch, bitte. Würde mich über neuen Lesestoff freuen. Bis Montag, Jojo1000 20:45, 14. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Mach ich. Aber erstmal abtippen... -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 15:33, 15. Aug. 2009 (CEST) SChick mir mal deine Telefonnummer auf SVZ wegen Jedi-Con. Dann können wir das mal regeln ohne dass wir immer zwischen Tür und Angel reden... THX Jojo1000 14:34, 3. Okt. 2009 (CEST) UC Republic Commando Zwar bist du inaktiv, aber ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich eine Liste über die Missionen nicht finde. Jedoch werde ich an dem Artikel weiterarbeiten. [[Benutzer:Boss|Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 21:02, 30. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Wollt mal fragen ob ich bei RC mitwirken kann... Ich spiel das Spiel grad noch mal durch und kann mir die Missionen und so mitschreiben Jojo1000 15:13, 3. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Dann mach das mal. [[Benutzer:Boss|Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 18:29, 3. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::Klar, hau rein! Und wo ich grad dabei bin... Kannst du mal EaW mitbringen? -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 20:22, 3. Okt. 2009 (CEST) geändert Sorry, aber ich hab das gar nicht. :-( Wollts mir irgendwann mal besorgen aber momentan hab ich nicht das Geld dazu. Ich mach mich dann mal ran. Gruß, Jojo1000 12:16, 4. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Dann hab ich was verwechselt. Muss mal ne deutsche Demo suchen. Aber ich kenn jemanden, der hat das vllt. Oder ich mach JP Amazon.de -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 14:53, 4. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Jediquote Hey Har-Har Links, zähl doch bitte geschwind mal nach: Jediquote:Order 66 (Roman), und kuck bitte auch grad mal auf die korrekte Angabe der Quellen. 'Pandora' Diskussion 18:13, 6. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Jo. Ich war ja in letzter Zeit nich so informiert. -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 18:32, 6. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Banner Wie hast du die Banner gemacht? 15:36, 10. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Die hab ich mit der Rohdatei erstellt, die auch für fie JP-Banner verwendet wurde. Tyber-Ben (Benutzer:Ben Kenobi) hat irgendwo den Link dazu, frag ihn mal. Dann hab ich Bild und Schrift ausgetauscht und fertig. -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 20:30, 10. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Ich hab ihn jetzt mal gefragt. 18:49, 11. Nov. 2009 (CET) Benutzernummer Hallo HHL. Da du ja den neuen immer sagst, welcher Benutzer sie ind, könntest du mir sagen, wo man ds sehen kann und welcher ich bin. 18:09, 6. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Der wie vielte. 19:05, 6. Dez. 2009 (CET) Keks :Dankeschön!!! -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 18:14, 7. Dez. 2009 (CET) Statistiken Hey Har-Har Links, mal so eine Frage, wozu schreibst du das jedem Benutzer auf seine Diskussion? 'Pandora' Diskussion 22:01, 7. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Weil ich sie erstens begrüße, sie das zweitens scheinbar interessant finden und drittens selber nicht wissen, wie sie das rausfinden. -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 22:07, 7. Dez. 2009 (CET) Meine Statistik Es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb und Benutzer:Nahdar--Vebb. Ich bin der erste, du hast mir aber auf meiner Disku zu letzterem geschrieben. Könntest du meine ergänzen? 14:11, 8. Dez. 2009 (CET) Republic Commando Hi Ich wollte mal fragen ob ich bei dem Artikel über das Spiel Repblic Commando mitmachen darf Der verbannte 16:52, 17. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Normalerweise gerne, wir sind nur schon so gut wie fertig. Aber kannst gerne noch mal drübergucken! Wenn du noch was findest, melde dich! -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 16:27, 18. Dez. 2009 (CET) Anmeldestatistik Ausstehende UC Hallo Har-Har Links, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du folgende Artikel noch UC hast, sie jedoch seit längerem nicht mehr bearbeitet hast: *Imperial Commando – Die 501. *Sa Cuis *Schatzamt der Galaktischen Republik Möglicherweise findest du ja noch Zeit, weiter an ihnen zu arbeiten. Wenn du aber keine Gelegenheit oder keine Lust mehr hast, die Arbeit an ihnen fortzusetzen, bitte ich dich im Namen der ''Jedipedia, die Vorlage zu entfernen. So wird anderen Benutzern die Chance gegeben, die Seiten wieder frei zu bearbeiten. Gruß – Andro Disku 16:11, 15. Feb. 2010 (CET) Babel Du hast doch so viele Babel, oder? Kannst du mir sagen woher man die kriegt? Ausserdem interessiert mich, wie ich diese Schrift ganz oben auf jeder Benutzerseite (wo der Name des Users drin steht) machen kann. Danke.--Luki 97 18:18, 27. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Musst nicht mehr antworten, hab jetzt beides selber herausgefunden. Datei:--).gif--Luki 97 11:50, 28. Mär. 2010 (CEST) ::Gut. Wenn du noch weiter irgendwas suchst, hilft es oft, die Kategorien durchzustöbern. -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 14:15, 29. Mär. 2010 (CEST) IRC Haste mal kurz Zeit? 18:31, 6. Mai 2010 (CEST) :6. Mai? Is ja ewig her. Tja, im Moment bisschen STRESS (10-Klasse-Prüfungen, umziehen etc.). Also im Zweifelsfall schreibst du besser ne Mail oder so... -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 17:15, 12. Mai 2010 (CEST) Anmelde Stati. hi HHL sagmal kannst du mir bitte meine Anmelde stati. geben weil ich das gerne in meine B.S. schreiben würde danke im vorraus -- möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Exilant]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 11:42, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :http://www.jedipedia.de/sql_user_registration.php --»BrawlMaser« link=Benutzer_Diskussion:BrawlMaser 13:27, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::danke dafür ich such mir das dann nachher raus -- möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Exilant]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 14:22, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Bildlizenz Hallo Har-Har Links, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Southpark-HHL.jpg + Datei:HHL logo.jpg + Datei:HHL Legos. Header.jpg + Datei:HHL Header.jpg + Datei:HHL C2FU Header.jpg + Datei:HHL Archiv Header.jpg + Datei:HHL Sammlung Header.jpg + Datei:Bantha mit Buy'ce.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine oder eine falsche Lizenz angegeben. Lizenzen sind essentiell wichtig für Bilder, da sonst der rechtliche Status nicht geklärt ist und überhaupt nicht klar ist, ob dieses Bild überhaupt verwendet werden darf. Eine Auswahl an Lizenzbausteinen zum Anzeigen der Lizenz findest du unter 'Jedipedia:Lizenzen. Achte jedoch darauf, dass du die Lizenz einträgst, unter der das Bild veröffentlich wurde. Wenn das Bild ein von dir komplett angefertigtes Werk ist, kannst du es selbst unter einer Lizenz veröffentlichen. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, entsprechend eine Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank '''Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 15:54, 16. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Moin Pando, ist die Vorlage:FanArt nicht die richtige Lizens!? Edit: oder fehlt da ein GNU? -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 14:08, 19. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Les doch mal, was in der Fan-Art-Vorlage drin steht (und vllt auch dem Link folgen, wenn einem der Begriff Rechtshinweis nicht geläufig ist). Es sollte daher eine der Lizenzbausteine rein, je nachdem, unter welcher Lizenz du die Bilder veröffentlichen willst. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 14:19, 19. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::Das is ne Idee ;P *Southpark-HHL.jpg OK -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 17:06, 20. Aug. 2010 (CEST) *Datei:HHL logo.jpg OK -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 17:06, 20. Aug. 2010 (CEST) *Datei:HHL Legos. Header.jpg -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 16:27, 22. Aug. 2010 (CEST) *Datei:HHL Header.jpg -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 16:27, 22. Aug. 2010 (CEST) *Datei:HHL C2FU Header.jpg -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 16:27, 22. Aug. 2010 (CEST) *Datei:HHL Archiv Header.jpg -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 16:27, 22. Aug. 2010 (CEST) *Datei:HHL Sammlung Header.jpg -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 16:27, 22. Aug. 2010 (CEST) *Datei:Bantha mit Buy'ce.jpg -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 16:27, 22. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Das wär's dann. -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 16:27, 22. Aug. 2010 (CEST) SchülerVZ Babel Moin, ich hab die alte SchülerVZ-Babelvorlage modifiziert. Ab jetzt ist es möglich einen Link zu deinem Profil zu erstellen. Durch das Kommando |Link=Link zu deinem Profil wird dieser erzeugt. Einfach unter dem Kommando |Name=xXx einfügen, dann funktionierts. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move''/''Diskussion'' 00:30, 29. Aug. 2010 (CEST)